Breaking Dawn my brain at work
by lazy gal
Summary: this story is awesome! read it! plz?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Alright lets hope you guy and girls like this I worked really hard to perfect this if I made any errors tell me!!! p 

NOTE: **I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer them to her stories I give a standing obation towards!**

* * *

Edward was the first thing that I saw when I opened up my eyes." Good morning sunshine! I was just trying to decide whether you were alive or not." He said joking. Edward glided towards me. He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me, then suddenly everything went black. 

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay? You passed out. You really need to remember to breathe when we kiss. What happens if you pass out at our wedding you know Charlie would be able to blame it on me some how." Edward said hovering over me._ How long was I out?_ I shot a look at the clock. I was out for two minutes I sat up looked at Edward and smiled. I managed to pull myself together and stumbled to the bathroom. I looked into mirror and was horrified; my hair was a giant fur ball!

"Well, I managed to tame my hair. It was a wild beast this morning. Why don't you tell me when my hair looks this bad?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, I look into your eyes more that looking at your hair."

We pulled up to Edward's house and met Alice outside. She guided me in to see Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett; Rosalie and Esme had gone hunting for the day. Alice was obviously ecstatic to see me. Her eyes gleamed bright gold under the lamp at the old dusty kitchen table. The table was only used to sit at so we could all talk; vampires like the Cullens didn't need human food, just animals. We sat and talked until Alice could stand it no longer.

"Bella, we need to get on the road if we are going to find everything that we still need for the wedding!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, "Okay I guess I shouldn't hold this off any longer. Let us go. It's like ripping off a bandage, the slower you rip it the more it hurts!" Everyone laughed but Alice; she didn't understand why I didn't like being the center of attention on the biggest day of my life. I had to explain that I was only joking.

Alice started out the conversation "How are you feeling about the wedding? Are you nervous, exited, or are you just ready for it to be over so you can become one of us?"

"I am just ready for it to be over, there is nothing worse than having a wedding. As you walk down the isle all eyes are trained on you nothing else. If you trip or fall they will see it. If someone is video taping it and you see it again and again. I mean come on how embarrassing would that be?" I replied.

"Well I see what you mean." Alice replied slowly. I leaned back in my seat, closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I'm gonna get carple tunnel typing this much o well...

NOTE:** I do not own any of these characters! Stehpnie Meyer owns them

* * *

**"Bella we are here!" Alice claimed excitedly. _Great exactly what I wanted to drag myself up to do today; spending the entire day with the worlds largest party planner on earth. I need to remember to kill Edward for making me make this wedding bigger than I wanted it; more importantly letting Alice plan it for us! Hell this is one of the better parties that she has planned; at least I have some say in this. Yep, Edward is definitely going to hear from me!_

"Get a move on! We will never get the brides maids dresses, order the wedding cake, and find a band for the wedding reception we have to go get started!" Alice said slightly irritably. As soon as we entered the store, Alice managed to find the worst looking dress in the shop and fell in love with it. It was orange, pink, and floral. The cuffs were puffy and had lace trimming. She told me that the brides maids would be more than happy to wear such a lovely looking dress. _More like happy to burn such an ugly dress._ Of course I couldn't say that out loud, it would upset Alice and I had promised Edward I would be nice. Luckily, I managed to find more of a suiting type of dress. It was black with a small white bow on the back of the dress. Alice deemed it reasonable for purchase; I did know for a fact she would have preferred the hideous floral dress she had earlier.

"Alice, thank you for letting me chose the brides maids dresses. I know that you were in love with the flowery one, but I think this is better suited for me.

"Bella it was no problem at all. I thought you just needed to give the dress a chance. You did and that is all I really wanted and I'm the one who should be sorry for being so controlling, you need some say in it to." Alice exclaimed. _I had to cut that off the subject because Alice was hugging me, her cold hard body made it impossible to breathe. _

"Alice! You're crushing me. I can't breathe!" I said between short gasps for air. She let me go apologizing for hugging me so hard. We walked into the wedding cake store to find that perfect cake. The lady that owned the store rushed over to us.

"May I help you," she asked" We have all sizes, shape, and colors of wedding cakes; today we are putting this large cake offer on sale. It is a five layer white cake, butter cream frosting, your rose color choice, free plates, and cake cutters!"_ Thank goodness it is cute, Alice seems to be into the idea, and a five layer cake would be enough to_ _feed the people coming to the wedding reception. This might be the fastest thing we need to get done. Maybe she will just take it easy on me she knows I don't enjoy big events where I'm the center of attention. Probably not but it is a good hope to have either way._

"Bella, what do you think about the cake? I could ask for a more personalized order if you think you want a non copy cat wedding. I mean this isn't my wedding regardless if I am the planner or not." Alice touched me lightly on the hand to see if I was paying attention or not. I looked up and smiled. By that time I was used to touching cold hard hands. She knew that but she also knew that I always look up when I feel that touch. I noticed that the cake maker had walked out to go check on the price.

I smiled," Believe it or not I'm going to agree with you on this _one _occasion." The cake was five hundred dollars which was a good price for a wedding cake. We ordered the cake;_ Alice was very visibly exited to see that it was so easy to complete one of the tasks that needed to be done. _I looked Alice and she had the exact smile that Edward had I grinned. _Ok maybe its not so bad having Alice plan the wedding, the only really excruciating thing about today was finding the dresses. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, your back how was the shopping trip?" Edward asked when I got out of the car.

"Oh it was good we got everything done. I heard that you managed to find a band for the wedding reception." I replied grinning. He knew that I was slightly aggravated I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Okay it is time to get you home before Charlie starts to worry. On the ride home we need to talk." He exclaimed. I knew what he was going to tell me because Alice had a vision on the way home." Bella, you haven't told Charlie about the wedding. It is three weeks away and it is time you tell him. I know it will be hard and he won't be happy but he has a right to know either way. I just hope he dose not shoot me because I would have to explain how I am bullet proof!"

"Okay but he won't be happy. Hopefully he will be in a good mood. If he is not he will shoot you!" I joked back. Charlie's car was parked outside." Let's get this over with."I sighed. As we walked through the door I prepared for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the door to the house. Much to my luck Charlie was in a great mood. I pulled out a recipe, his grandmothers famous lasagna. Edward excused himself announcing he would be back at seven. Over dinner my legs felt like jelly and my stomach was doing summersaults.

"So dad, you seem to be in a great mood. What happened at work today?" I asked.

"We caught the guy who was robbing the banks in near-by towns and I got a promotion now I make twenty-nine dollars an hour!" He replied happily._ Ok so he might not shoot Edward, it is still a concern though. I don't know exactly how he will take the news with the mood he is in. I have to tell him some time if I don't tell him tonight when Edward comes back Edward will._ We finished dinner Charlie walked off to watch his game that was going to be over at six forty- five. I cleaned up and made his favorite desert a four layer triple chocolate cake. I knew I had to make him as happy as possible. The game was over on time and the team Charlie was cheering for won and was now going to the playoffs. He was also happy to see the cake I had made. Edward arrived just on time I knew he had been waiting outside since he left. Charlie didn't go out of his way to be rude to Edward. We all sat down at the table Charlie and I ate cake while Edward naturally refused.

I finished my piece of cake and we cleared the table. I started out slowly not knowing what to say," Dad, Edward and I have something we need to tell you." That caught his attention immediately. Edward reached for my hand and I took it. "Dad" I started again," Edward and I, well you see, we are getting married."

I looked back and forth between Edward and Charlie; no one spoke for a long time. Finally Charlie spoke, "I take you into my house and the way you repay me is that you marry him? After he left you for three or four moths, practically ripped your heart out and this is what happens! I let him back into my house, and he runs off and gets you pregnant so now you two are getting married?" He boomed. He rose to his feet and flipped over the table. He lunged towards Edward as Edward backed off. Charlie flipped over Edward as he ducked and Charlie was knocked out.

"Come on lets get I'm over to the couch." I sighed as I walked around Edward. Edward picked Charlie up and laid him on the couch. Then he came back in and put the table right side up as I got Charlie ice. "You need to be in the kitchen when he comes to. I'll explain I'm not pregnant and then we can all possibly talk. Otherwise be ready to run." I directed Edward. He nodded solemnly.

Charlie woke up three minutes later. "Dad listen, Edward and I didn't have well," my voice trailed off as my cheeks flushed with embarrassment," Dad we didn't have _sex_." I rushed the words out before I decided I couldn't say them. He dropped his head back onto the pillow muttering something like; thank _god I was going to shoot him_. Edward walked out of the kitchen

"Mr. Swan I would never do anything like that I enjoy life to much to take that sort of a risk. Besides, I like my head where it is I don't want it cut off." Edward said. We finally got Charlie to speak to the both of us again. We explained that the wedding was in three weeks. This made Charlie pass out again. Edward and I decided it wasn't worth making him wake up again so I covered him up and we headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

NOTE: This ain't my story!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I had Edward wake me up extra early so I could cook Charlie. I told him to wait up stairs in my room. I didn't need Charlie passing out again, finding out that Edward was here all night long every night was not the way to calm him down. I went down stairs and made his favorite breakfast two waffles, extra powdered sugar, no syrup, with a strawberry on top. I got down stairs and made the batter then remembered that we had no waffle iron. I ran back up stairs.

"What do you need?" Edward asked as soon as he saw my distressed face. As soon as I told him my situation he offered to run to the store and get me one. He said he would be back in a minute. He was gone and back before I knew it. I managed to get waffles done; then I made coffee and figured out how I was going to talk to Charlie. He started string soon afterwards.

"Morning dad I called your office and told them that you would be late because of family matters." I said when he sat up. "Come and sit I made your favorite. I need to talk to you about last night. It didn't go over so smoothly I figured that you would want to talk without Edward around." I said as I watched him stumble to the table.

"Bella, I need to apologize for the way I acted last night. I was out of control and I am surprised you didn't pack your bags and leave or slap me or something." He said as he chewed a piece of waffle. "When did he purpose?" he said trying to make light conversation. I could tell he was not happy about the wedding but he knew that what he said wouldn't change my mind. I lied telling him about three days ago when it had really been a week and a half or so. He finished and got ready for work. Not to long afterwards he left on a call that he needed to make. Some guy speeding and wont pull over he told me as he ran out of the door like an antelope running from a cheetah. Edward came out as soon as Charlie's cruiser was out of sight.

"He isn't to happy about the wedding but he will live and he is pissed off at me." Edward said as he walked up behind me

I screamed as his icy hands found my hips and pulled me closer to him. He laughed as he apologized for scaring me then he guided me out to the drive way so we could go to the beach just to get away from Alice and the rush for the wedding. He swept me up into his arms and he started running. I closed my eyes and felt the rush of the wind hit my face.


End file.
